Jilted
by redamiB6147
Summary: Jolt decides to find a new purpose in his life.


AN: just a little somthing to tell you all im not dead. Anyone else think Jolt needs more love from teh ROTF movie? I do. Oh, and i just meant for Sideswipe and Jolt ot be friends, not lovers, ok?

:Message: com link talk

* * *

><p>Jolt sat on the edge of the cliff, letting his pedes dangle over the edge. No one seemed to care about him. He didn't matter to anyone. Not even Ratchet asked for his help anymore. He was too taken with Wheeljack being back.<p>

It was ok with Jolt. He knew this time would come. He wasn't really all that important back on Cybertron either. He was left out to die when the Decepticons came to ravage his city. He watched in horror as they blew up the building that he was in. He fell thousands of feet before crumpling into a heap on a terrace that survived the bombing. He crawled even more thousands of feet towards the solid ground. He was found by Autobots scavengers, whom upon realizing he was still alive, repaired and recruited him. He was not really used during the rest of the war on Cybertron.

"Am I ever going to be useful?" he asked to the cold morning air. He was waiting for the sunrise. That was the only time that he enjoyed. He would watch the large star rise above the planet, giving off heat and light to the creatures that depended on it. And he would let extra sparks fly off his hands, like the combustible sparklers that the humans used to celebrate holidays here. He would watch as the sparks were changed colors by the sunrise.

He was one of the first sent off planet to find others to help win the war. He was transported far out of the galaxy to the far reaches of space. He had barely caught the transmission Optimus sent out, about Earth.

"Wheeljack!" he heard Ratchet call, and he flinched, his mismatched optics searching the area behind him. He was behind the new base, far enough away that a bot would have to truly look to find him.

"Here, Ratchet." Jolt heard Wheeljack call out, and he got up, sighing. Jolt walked away as the sun rose higher in the sky, his body twitching slightly as the electric currents spat out more sparks. His paint on his hands was chipped and worn from all the current that passed through them. He was nothing more than a walking charging station to everyone here. Even the humans, Sam and Mikaela asked him for charging their phones.

"I'm better than this. I am a Cybertronian! And I am treated like a power station." He muttered to himself as he walked, moving further and further into the forest. He soon ended up beside a rather deserted freeway, where he quickly hopped over the median and transformed into his alt form. He sped off, letting his thoughts drift as he drove far away from the base. He would see how long it took anyone to try to contact him.

"I will make myself important to someone." He muttered through his speakers, looking for the first used car lot.

He pulled into one marked Bobby's Used Cars, unaware of how ironic this place was. He parked next to a beat up yellow bug and sat keys in the ignition and his doors unlocked.

He watched car after car leave the lot, either by new owner or by the owner of the lot himself. He waited and watched as he was passed by, people muttering about his small size.

It was two months later that someone stopped in front of him. He scanned the person automatically, noting their small size. It was a male, older and heavy. He leaned on his hood, his fingers gripping the electric blue metal.

"What's the deal with this one?" he asked the attending Bobby, and Bobby grinned uneasily, looking over the car.

"It's a beaut, isn't it? It's a 2009, low miles, good gas mileage." Bobby said, and if Jolt had optics, he would have rolled them. What a bunch of slag this man was speaking.

"Eh, it looks kinda small…" the other man said, and he got off Jolts hood, and Jolt sprang back up on his front springs.

"Well, I got a nice one over here, much larger cabin area…" Bobby said, and he walked over to a different car.

Jolt checked his com link every day, opening it up. No one was there. It was strait static every time he checked.

It was another month before another human walked up to him. He had watched this one, noting how her eyes had lit up when she saw him. She walked right up to him and patted him on the hood.

"I have need of your services, good sir." She asked, smiling the whole time. Jolt almost shook himself, scanning the girl quickly. She had no Cybertronian signature or technology on her. He waited as she marched over to Bobby's office and knocked on the door. She pointed towards the blue Chevy volt and then at him. He shook his head, pointing to his sign. She sighed, cocking a hip and waving her arms around as she started talking quicker and quicker, waving money. Bobby finally nodded yes, handing her the keys and a set of papers. She quickly filled them out, was handed plates, and Bobby's door shut firmly behind her.

"My beautiful baby boy." She said, sitting in his seat and settling in. She started him up, laughing with glee when he purred into life, his radio popping on to some rock station. She turned the volume down slightly as she rubbed his dashboard. There was a slight beeping noise that she couldn't hear, but Jolt responded to it sluggishly.

:'Ello?: he answered, and he heard static for a bit, to the point he thought he had made a mistake. He heard whispering in Cybertronian over the line, and then a familiar voice filled the line.

: Jolt?: he heard Sideswipe ask, and Jolt cringed slightly, letting he female drive him as he put his full attention onto Sideswipe.

:Yeah?: he asked, and Sideswipe's vocalize hitched, almost like he thought it was a prank.

:Where did you go?: he asked, and Jolt waited, thinking about his response. He had grown slightly closer to Sideswipe than he had anyone else. Sideswipe talked to him like he belonged with the Cybertronians. They had trained together and fought side by side.

Recently, Sideswipe was distracted from Jolt by an incoming transmission from his twin, Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was on his way to Earth. Sideswipe immediately dropped everything he was planning, including all pranks, and tracked down his brother. He left Jolt to hang in the wind, preferring to talk to the others about his brother.

Jolt could understand the fact that Sideswipe hadn't seen his brother for a long time. They had been split up early on after leaving Cybertron. Sideswipe was left behind because of an injury that had rendered him immobile. The others tricked Sunstreaker to leave him behind, and ever since they had been trying to get back together, but time and space separated them.

Jolt could understand being ignored by his friend, but not for as long as he had. He would wave Jolt off if he tried to talk to Sideswipe, or he would cancel on planned times they had set up to hang and drive together.

:I left the base. I left about 7 months ago, Sides.: Jolt said, and Sideswipe's vocalize hitched again, and Jolt felt an energy signature trailing behind him. No, two energy signatures behind him.

:Look Jolt, I'm so sorry that I left you to hang all that time ago. I was just so worried about Sunstreaker…: Sideswipe said, and it was Jolts turn to sigh.

:I understand, Sides. Family is more important than others. I get it. Now leave me alone.: Jolt said, and he fell quiet, but he kept the channel open. He heard the whispering over the line again, and then a new voice spoke.

:I want to thank you, Jolt, for taking care of my brother while I was separated from him.: Sunstreaker gruffly said, and Jolt stayed quiet, almost stalling from shock. Sunstreaker never thanked anyone for anything. That was something not to be taken lightly.

:You are welcome, Sunstreaker. Now please, just leave me alone. Tell Prime thanks for the time he gave me, but I'm going to find my own path.: Jolt said, and he closed the line, turning off the beeping alert for his com link and turning his attention back to the girl driving him. The girl had said something, and Jolt had to scramble to hear it. And when he did, he let it replay in his processor over and over, after looking up what Nakama meant. Companion.

"I know we will become of great importance to one another, my dear Nakama."


End file.
